


... I knew that

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assistant Editor!Ginny, Editor!Luna, Gen, Hogwarts years, Library, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Post Hogwarts, Pregnant Ginny Weasley, Studying, The Quibbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: 1. Hermione and Luna studying together in the Library at Hogwarts.2. Luna and Ginny working on an edition of The Quibbler3. Hermione and Draco team up to work on a collab project for their departments of the ministry
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9
Collections: Talk Isn't Cheap Fest





	1. This isn't my normal

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Talk_Isnt_Cheap](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Talk_Isnt_Cheap) collection. 



> I was given the prompt:  
>  _Character A: "Ugh! None of this makes sense!"_  
>  Character B: "The paper's upside down."  
> Character A: "...I knew that."
> 
> I couldn't decide which to write so I did all three. 
> 
> Much love to my alpha and beta <3

Luna didn’t usually study in the library, it was always too busy with groups studying together and it highlighted how lonely she felt on a daily basis studying there alone. Today though was a different matter. She had tried all her usual spots and just couldn’t concentrate on anything anywhere else so she had decided to give it a go. She was sat staring at History of Magic notes, and still, nothing was sinking in. 

“Ugh! None of this makes sense!” She moaned aloud, not realising that there was anyone else nearby. 

Hermione had only just settled into her favourite spot in the library, she hadn’t even noticed Luna sat there one table over until she spoke. Hermione took a step closer to the younger blonde Ravenclaw, seeing if she could help make sense of whatever was confusing her. “The paper’s upside down, Luna,” she said gently, wondering how the girl hadn’t worked that one out herself. Hermione had to give her kudos for her penmanship, not many people could write that neatly - especially not in Professor BInnns’ classes, most people slept through them really. 

Luna looked between the pages before her and the girl who had spoken. “... I knew that” she said, turning the papers the right way up. “Hi Hermione,” she said with a smile, they hadn’t been friends long but this older girl was definitely someone that Luna already liked, she was nice to her, which was still a new thing to Luna. Sometimes she had to wonder how Hermione hadn’t been sorted into Ravenclaw, with brains like she had Luna would have pegged her for a shoo-in for the house of intellect. “Do you want to come and join me?” She asked, not bothered if she did or not, Luna was just trying to be friendly. 

“Sure,” Hermione smiled, grabbing her bag and books and settling herself down on the opposite side of the table to Luna, “History of Magic, huh?” She asked, Hermione always loved the essays for Binns’ classes, but as someone who didn’t grow up in the wizarding world until she started here at Hogwarts it was nice to learn, she wasn’t sure if it would be to Luna or not, seeing as she had been born into this world. 

“Yeah, I am just checking my notes to see if I need to add anything to my homework.” She smiled. “What are you needing to work on?” She asked. 

“Bits and pieces on multiple subjects. Just finishing touches really.” Hermione smiled. “I just wanted a break from being in the common room, you know what I mean?” Hermione figured if anyone knew that feeling it would be Luna. 

“I totally get that. I normally find an unused classroom to study in, but I clearly couldn’t concentrate there today,” she said with a sigh as she turned her attention back to her notes. 


	2. Hormones are playing tricks on me

When Ginny had retired from her glittering Quidditch career to have a family she was at a loss as to what to do. She knew she wouldn’t be able to just be a stay at home mother, that she would want more. So when Luna came to her and offered her a job at The Quibbler as Assistant Editor and Feature Writer she jumped at the chance. It was something that she could do from home, or Luna’s if not her own and she could take the little one with her. 

That’s how she found herself, six months pregnant and sitting at Luna’s kitchen table which was covered in articles that they were supposed to be going through. "Ugh! None of this makes sense!" She sighed, sitting back and resting her hands on her bump. There was so many to read through and apparently nothing wanted to sink in today, her concentration levels lately had been moderate at best. Which she just put down to pregnancy hormones and made a good attempt at battling through. 

"That’s because the papers are upside down, Gin," Luna said, a small chuckle to her voice

"I… I knew that," Ginny said, sinking lower in her chair and covering her face with her hands. She hadn’t realised that, and it made her feel slightly stupid. Once she was a little more put together, and with it, she removed her hands and took hold of the papers, turning them the right way up. “Ah, that’s better,” she smiled as she began to read and the pair got back to work.


	3. If you don't like it...

Hermione loved how often she worked with members of other departments on joint ventures which would give Magical Creatures more rights than they had been given in the past. More often than not she was paired up with someone from DMLE for her work, she had struck up great friendships through these projects. This time though she wasn’t as pleased with who they had sent. She knew Draco Malfoy wasn’t the same stuck up child that he had been in Hogwarts but having him in her small, cramped office was making her normally happy workplace tense, to say the least. 

"Ugh! None of this makes sense!" Draco huffed, standing up and pacing around the small office.

"The paper's upside down." Hermione snapped at him. She wouldn’t allow him to read over her shoulder so she had placed all the papers on the desk between them, it wasn’t her fault that he hadn’t thought to turn them the right way up for himself. She knew what was on them, she had written them after all. 

He stopped his pacing and stared at the pages "...I knew that." he said, coming back and bracing himself against the desk after turning them around to face him. “I don’t know why we have to work together on this. There were enough other people that they could have sent.” He huffed. 

“Well, if you don’t want to be here you can go back to your office and request they send someone else.” Hermione said, “if it’s that awful working with me,” she had been told he would be the best for this job and as little as she wanted to be working with him, she wanted to work with the best - even if it meant tolerating him for as long as it took. 


End file.
